The present invention relates to a system and to a method for playing a game on a gaming machine using non-monetary, incentive-based chattel, instead of coinage or other currency.
Gaming establishments have, in recent years, begun offering bonuses and complementary awards that include incentive-based rewards, such as frequent flyer miles. For instance, the Walker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,247, issuing Apr. 30, 2002, describes a method and system for rewarding frequent flyer miles to players playing live gaming establishment games. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,958, describes a system wherein a player wagers points.